Project Summary/Abstract: Administrative Core. The primary objective of our Center of Excellence for Translational Research (CETR) program is to advance translational research focused on an integrated targeting of proteostasis in Mycobacterium tuberculosis (Mtb). The CETR will advance the development of new therapeutics for both drug-sensitive and drug-resistant tuberculosis (TB) in the form of universal regimens to reduce the duration of therapy and suppress the development of drug resistance. The Center?consisting of four research projects and three scientific cores will be managed and overseen by this Administrative Core whose main objective is to provide project management expertise and coordination of communication, data management and the sharing of scientific information. To achieve this objective, we have three specific Aims. Aim 1 will enhance collaboration by providing comprehensive administrative, logistical, and scientific support to all cores and projects. Aim 2 will promote strong collaboration through effective communication and engagement of Center members and NIAID project scientists. Aim 3 focuses on the creation of a website for dissemination and sharing of research project data emanating from this Center. As the Administrative Core, TB Alliance and Research Triangle Institute will engage in and promote collaboration across the research projects and cores to support and further the goals of the Center program. We will leverage the strengths represented by the Center members to accelerate translation of study findings to the scientific community by disseminating information and maximizing scientific exchange through sharing of data, tools, protocols, and resources.